


tied around my pinky

by Artemis_kids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, soumateau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_kids/pseuds/Artemis_kids
Summary: [soulmate au]"God created a very powerful creature that had 4 arms, 4 legs ,2 head and one heart but afraid that the creature would suppress his power he separate the creature into two and the only thing left to connect them is a red transparent silk like string. That's why to find your other half you have to follow the strings no matter how hard it is you are meant to be " Nanna holds my hand tightly before kissing my head and letting go of her last breath.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on wattpad

When i turend 16 everything around me changed. The way my voice sounds, my height and generally everything that a normal teenager experience except the fact that now I am able to see what others deemed impossible.

When my Nanna died a week before my birthday,I was unable to function properly. Her memories still lingers in my head. I used to love her stories. Stories about how soulmates come together and how devastating it is to not know who they.

On my birthday it seems like a normal day, everyone was still mourning our loss but they try to keep on a smile for me. Sad really. We celebrated my birthday with a simple cake with 16 candles on it. 'If you wish for something it will come true especially on your 16th birthday' Nanna's word played in my head and well i wish for what i wanted the most. I regret it.

Now at the age of 18 I wish I could take back my dumb wish. Too late for that now


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up is a task for all of us. Not wanting to face the world early in the morning and wanting to sleep our problems away but we can't all have want we want. With that mindset i set on my bed, ruffling my hair and make my way towards the kitchen to drink a glass of water and get my self dressed up to go to college.

After looking into the mirror and realising that my hair is messy i quickly grab a cap and head outside locking the door behind me.

The world in my eyes is different than it is in yours. I can see what others can't. I can see the strings that connects people together. Some strings are able to connect if both of them are disconnected but some aren't able to thus leaving the owner depressed and sometimes happy. Huh.

"Changbin-hyung wait up" someone shouting my name. My head turns towards the owner of the voice.

"Jisung? Why are you up so early?" I ask confused. Knowing Jisung for 2 years I have never seen him waking up and being productive early in the morning especially not at 8am.

"I wanted to go to the library, I have several tests coming up and if i fail i might need to go back home with my mom pinching my ears and I'm not looking forward to that" he laughs. Jisung's mom is a very nice lady. She tends to cook more than enough food whenever i visit.

As we walk to the bus station with Jisung's nonstop complaints as the background music I saw something I wish I never thought I would. Jisung's string being visible. His pinky is tied with a red string. Only that the person attached to his string is Bang Chan that is in a relationship with Kim woojin waiting for the bus.

My poor friend. I wish I can help you. I really do. I look at Jisung only to see his cheerful self talking about cats that are sacred of cucumbers. We are near the bus station when Jisung suddenly becomes quite.

"Are you okay?" Concern laced voice I mutter trying to gather his attention.

"Yeah! What makes you think otherwise?" He smiles at me.

"Nothing, it's just that you suddenly stop talking" I must've sounded like a fool.

"Aawh, hyung I'm flattered that you care about me" Jisung playfully smirks at me.

"Whatever" I roll my eyes as the bus stops infront of us. Walking up the stairs and paying for the ticket, both me and Jisung sat at the very back of the bus. With Bang Chan and Kim Woojin sitting in two rows infront of us.

Strings are only visible when the fated person are near eachother. Strings can be weaken if he bonds aren't strong and can be healed if it grows stronger. Just like Jisung's and Bang Chan's strings seems to only have a tint of red on it. They aren't strong enough (the bond) to leave any devastating emotions on Jisung but you never know.


	3. Chapter 3

It breaks my heart knowing that my friend's love is unrequited. I know I seem like a cold hearted guy but Jisung means a lot to me. We both met at the wrong time and wrong place but that is what make us close.

I met Jisung when i was 16 at the high school homecoming ceremony. We were both alone and had no one to dance with and so we danced together. Jisung was the first to engage the conversation. Not leaving me alone even after i told him no and so i give into the temptation and danced the night away with a boy i never met. After that we became closer and somehow ended up going to the same college.

I walked around the campus after my first lesson ended and my next class starts in 40 minutes. I found myself heading towards the dance room. Me and Jisung used to be in a dancing team back in high school. I wasn't that active in the group but Jisung would often force me to go practice with him and such.

One of the room had a dim light onn with The Weekend's starboy playing. Someone was dancing gracefully and is focused on dancing. Somehow every gestures and movements that he does manage to enchant me to peek further into the practice room and a better view of the boy with black hair in a red flannel with cute freckles dusted onto his face. Even the drops of sweat across his face glistening like stars. The boy is ethereal. He knocks my breath away with just one look.

When the music stops I came back to reality. Looking at my watch it's almost time for my second lesson. Shit.

I run as fast i could to the lecture hall making me nearly late for class but i somehow manage to squeeze into the room a minute before the lecture starts. I sat myself at the last empty seat and place my bag on the floor taking out a book, a pen and my laptop I began scribbling down notes for the class and assignments that needs to be submit.

After I am done with my lecture for the day I began walking towards the bus station to head home. The walk took me 2 minutes but because of a certain blacked haired boy the 2 minutes becomes 5. He was walking towards the bus stop with Jisung and Hyunjin a guy I usually see walking down the hall with his group of friends that include Bang Chan and Kim Woojin next to him. Why is Jisung there?

My pace become slower as I approach the trio.

"Changbin-hyung?" Jisung calls out. Ushering me to walk to his group of friends and I did. I drag my legs to him.

"Hello" I reply not knowing what to say.

"Guys, this is changbin hyung we've been friends for 2 years" Jisung introduces me. The black haired guy just smile. Even his teeth are beautifully lined.

"Changbin hyung, this is my friend Hyunjin and Felix we have accounts together" Jisung's hand gestured to his friend. Ahh so his name is felix. Felix like the bird. I think it suits him.

I shake hands with Hyunjin then Felix. When our hands touch I could see a string with a pink nearly red tied around his pinky and leading it towards mine. Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Felix shook my hand and proceed to talk to Hyunjin and Jisung about the new star wars movie. His eyes full of amazement when Hyunjin said something about Kylo Ren slaying the evil Snoke I didn't really pay any attention to their conversation but I was paying attention to Felix's pinky. The hue is now turning o a tint making the red more visible. Oh no am I starting to like him already?

"Changbin-hyung" Jisung calls out snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes" I reply shortly noticing that both Felix and Hyunjin now looking at me.

"Did I miss out on something?" I ask confused

"Yeah, like the whole entire conversation" Jisung rolls his eyes at me.

"It's okay. I guess you're more of a star trek guy?" A deep voice following a cute smile and brown eyes look at me.

"Your eyes are beautiful" I mutter slowly.

"Urm, thanks" a hint of pink on his face.

"Gay" Jisung and Hyunjin scoff looking away.

"Shut up I'm just stating the obvious" making the the pink appear more on his cheek

"Jisung isn't that Bang Chan" Hyunjin whisper to Jisung loudly snapping both me and Felix's attention.

"Yeah, so what?" Jisung looking at Bang chan. The tint of red string on his pinky is turning into a hue. The colour seems to be fading more as time comes.

"Jisung" I call him out.

"Yeah?" He look at me with tear appearing in his eyes. I know he was trying to hide his face under his cap but I have been with him long enough to know how he acts when he's upset.

"Let's walk home OK?" I offer with a smile

"Sure, Hyunjin and Felix can come with us right?" I look at them and nod.

"I don't mind. Your house or mine?" I ask looking back at Jisung.

"I don't feel like going back home" with that the four of us walk for 10 minutes to my apartment. Jisung and I live at the same apartment complex on different level. I'm at level 5 while Jisung is on level 7. When we reached my apartment I offered them some tea and Jisung look better after taking a sip.

"So urm may I ask you why are you guys heading to Jisung's house?" I look at hyunjin and Felix that was sitting infront of me

"We had an assignment to do together but we couldn't do it at my house since my brother, jeongin, wont leave us alone and Felix live with a roomate that hate me and Jisung for making a mess in their house awhile ago" Hyunjin reply and look away while felix just nod in agreement.

"So, Changbin what course are you taking?" The deep honey like voice mutter looking at me.

"I'm taking music production, and both of you are taking accounts right? How old are you by the way?" I look at them both sipping their tea before placing the mug down onto the coaster.

"Yes, me, jisung and hyunjin are the same age" we're in the same age group.

"I'm older than Jisung by 4 months and that's why he call me hyung. I told him no but he kept on using it and now I'm so used to it that when he call me by my name I would be weirded out" I say looking at jisung who shrugged the conversation.

"I see so we're also younger than you" Felix says. Did i tell you how cute his eyebrows are. Wait. What?

"I guess so" finishing my tea as I stand up to put the mug in the sink. Walking toward the small hallway.

"Make yourselves at home I'm going to take a shower" I tell them before entering my room. As soon as I close the door behind me I look at the now almost red string on my pinky finger.

"I'm falling for him too quickly" I sigh. Stripping my clothes off and entering the bathroom to take a quick cold shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally deleted two chapters so as an appology here's another chapter

After 20 minutes I went back to the living to see the trio seriously discussing something. I walk to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water before heading towards the living room's coffee table where the three of them are sitting crossed leg on the floor around the table. Hyunjin looked at Jisung with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you really that stupid Jisung? 356 plus 157 is 413 not 200!" Hyunjin looking fed up with Jisung. I look at them but decide to not say anything.

"Shut up, I know that" Jisung says as he erase his previous answer writing the one Hyunjin said.

"It's a miracle that you haven't fail the class yet" Felix laughing at Jisung while correcting his own answer.

"As if you were right" Jisung rolling his eyes at Felix.

"Hey hyung" Jisung noticing that I've been standing behind them for a while.

"What are you doing?" I ask while taking a seat on the sofa behind Hyunjin.

"Just finishing up" Jisung replied.

"Can we watch a movie after this?" Felix suddenly ask looking at me.

"Yeah! I haven't watch the new annable yet" Hyunjin looking interested now.

"Can we hyung? You have popcorn and CDs so why not right?" Jisung raised his voice.

"No" I reply shortly.

"Come on hyung" Felix pouting while looking at me.

"We just met and you're asking if you, a person I don't know where you're from, to watch a movie and eat my popcorn at my house?"

"Yes" both Hyunjin and Felix reply 

"Come on hyung. They're not strangers to me and you trust me right?" Jisung trying his best to make a puppy eye.

"My name is Lee Felix born and raised in Australia now I'm majoring in account with Jisung and Hyunjin. Now we're not strangers anymore. So can we please watch the movie?" Felix exclaim.

"Fine" I sigh. Felix looked so cute and I cant help myself. Now I can pinpoint his accent. I suddenly want to listen to him speak English now.

"You know where things are Jisung pick whatever it is you want to watch on my Netflix, I trew away my CDs last week when you said and I quote 'CDs aren't trendy anymore'" Jisung smile at me while chanting thank you.

Hyunjin stack all of his books and place it in his bag while felix just place everything in a nonorganized manner into his bag. Jisung on the other hand didn't even have a bag. He prefer carrying it saying that it makes him feel productive. I didn't even argue.

After selecting the movie, the four of us are now sitting on the sofa with the popcorn on Hyunjin's lap. Jisung beside him and Felix at the end of the sofa next to Hyunjin. I didn't pay attention to the movie unless someone was screaming and that is every 5 minutes. 

After about a few minutes I started feeling drowsy and ended up sleeping throughout the movie until I hear the door being slam shut. I look around the living noticing a note on the table.

'Hyunjin and I went back home. Take care of Felix for us okay and don't bother waking him up he's a deep sleeper.

Love you, Jisung'

I look towards the mob of black hair. He was snoring lightly with his head resting on the armrest and his body nearing mine. He could be laying on the sofa if it wasn't for my body.

"Han Jisung I swear to God" I sigh while standing up. Grabing felix's leg and placing it on the sofa. I grabbed a blanket and a pillow to tuck Felix in and went to my bedroom to continue my slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up in the morning to the sound of the alarm. I did my usual morning routine. I sat up on bed. Go to the kitchen to drink a glass of water but my tracks stop when a snoring person interrupted my morning thoughts.

"I forgot Felix is here" I sigh under my breath and continue walking towards my bedroom and taking out my cellphone from the charging both to call Jisung.

"The person you called is not answering-" I sigh. Placing the phone back into the charging booth and head towards the living room to wake Felix up.

"Felix-ah" I shake his body lightly for a few seconds. Still no sign of him waking up.

"Wake up" I shake him again roughly this time. Still nothing.

I walk towards the kitchen wetting my hand I then sat beside the sofa this time. Shaking my hand so that the water sprinkle to his face. And guess what? He still won't wake up.

"Lee Felix I swear to God if you don't wake up right this instance" I didn't notice my face was close to his own when his eyes flutters open.

"Changbin hyung?" I back away a little and flick his forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Felix groans out.

"That's for not waking up when I asked you to" I stand up and head towards the kitchen. Felix who is still in a state of confusion sat up and rubbed his aching forehead.

"Come here!" I called out from the kitchen. Felix walk slowly with a frown on his face. His bed head (sofa head) and the way he rubs his eyes can easily be mistaken as a toddler.

"What do you want to eat?" I looked at the still frowning boy in front of me.

"Anything is fine" Felix's reply as he stretch his hands.

"Okay then" He looks at me with a bewildered face when I place a glass of water in front of him.

"Seriously? A glass of water?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Suit yourself there's food in the fridge and cooking utensils in the cabinet. I don't want to waste anymore time unlike you I actually have a class to attend this morning" I walk away from the kitchen and towards the living room. I fold the blankets and tuck the pillow under my arms bringing them to the bed room.

"If you need me I'm in the bathroom" I shouted from the bedroom before shutting the door close and stripping off last night's clothes.

Upon entering the bathroom I turn the shower toward the hottest temperature and slowly going down until it's not too hot and not too cold. Shampooing my hair and scrubbing my body peacefully when suddenly a scream pierced my ears. In a panicking state I grab a towel to cover my waist and run towards the sound.

What I saw was the house filled with smoke and felix almost burning the eggs.

"What were you doing?" I was angry but at same time worried about him and my house.

"I was trying to cook but the fire was too hot and I don't know how to turn it off" I sigh look at the still working stove turning the stove off and opening the windows.

"It's okay just, don't cook anymore" I grab his hands checking if he was hurt. I look up to see pink crawling up his cheeks and looking away.

"Did you hurt yourself anywhere?" I ask. He looked back at me shaking his head.

"You should continue showering. Urm, sorry to disturb you" Felix's ears are now the color of a rose. I forgot that i was only covered by a towel. I roll my eyes at him and walk away.

"Switch the fan onn and don't cook! Oh yeah and dress up we're going to the cafe to get some proper breakfast" I close the bedroom door and head towards the now cold shower. I sigh. In a matter of two days I sigh more than i ever did in life. And it all evolves around Lee Felix.


End file.
